


That Would Be Nice

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Beau and Jester share a horse ride together.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	That Would Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



> hope you like it!

They're short on horses, is the thing. 

Beau has no real problem sharing with people, Caleb and Fjord always a calm trip, and the one time she road with Caduceus she almost fell asleep against him. Even when it's just Nott and her, she can rest her head on Nott's which sends her into a shrieking fit which always fun. She never got to ride with Molly or Yasha, but she feels like she wouldn't mind either. 

Jester though. 

Jester is kind of a problem. 

Not- Not actually Jester- But Beau, sitting pressed up against Jester's back for long periods of time kind of drove her a little crazy. 

Where was she supposed to put her hands- was she supposed to hold the leads or did Jester have it handled- was she too hot, too sweaty, was she breathing directly into Jester's ear, should she be quiet, should she make conversation- It was fine at first, when it was just a harmless crush based off of just how cute she was, but now that Beau's in deep- 

It's hell. 

It's literal hell.

Today's a hot day, and they're both pulling up the rear of their little caravan. Jester is wearing a cotton green dress, and it's soft against Beau's midsection, and against her arms, but the skirt is still full and she has no idea how Jester can tolerate the extra layers. Maybe it's the Water Genasi in her. 

She rests her head against Beau's shoulder and sighs dramatically and Beau has to do everything she can to keep from sighing. She's so- so- 

“Are you bored, Beau?” 

“Huh- uh-” Beau blinks, “Why would you say that?”

“You're just kind of, I don't know-” Jester turns her head, one of her horns almost grazing Beau's cheek. “Just staring into the middle distance kind off.”

“Where else am I supposed to look? Or do?” 

“I don't know.” Jester smiles. “We could- you know-” She waggles her eyebrows and Beau feels like she might just drop dead right there. She... could do that, is the thing. Slip her hand under Jessie's skirts and get her off with out any of the others even noticing. Fuck that's so- so stupidly hot. Her brain is going to melt right out of her ears at this rate. 

“Do you want to?” Her voice comes out so quiet she barely hears herself, but Jester is right there and beau can watch her turn a darker shade of blue. They're both still, both silent, and Beau just waits for Jester to throw her hands up, demand to get off of the horse and tell Beau to fuck off but. But. Jester bites her lip, like she's really considering it. 

And then Jester nods. 

God- God okay- okay. Okay. 

“Can you hold the reigns.” Jester nods, and when their hands skim each other they both shiver just a little. 

Beau runs her hand down Jester's side, and Jester squirms. 

“Careful.” She whispers, voice deeper than usual. She should clear her throat but that would give the entire game away. “You have to be still, okay. Unsuspicious.” 

“Unsuspicious.” She giggle whispers back as Beau's hand frags along the fabric until she can touch Jester's knee, skimming over the edges of the petticoats and sliding her hand up her thigh. “That tickles.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I like it.” Jester whispers again and Beau can't help herself. She kisses Jester's neck. Her skin is soft, a little salty from the heat. “I like that too.” 

“Yeah?” Beau kisses behind her ear, careful of her horns. “You gotta look ahead, Jes. Or you'll run us into a ditch.” 

“Look ahead- yeah. Yeah. I got it, I'm great at horse- at horses.” She skips over the words when Beau's fingers brush against the edge of her small clothes, at the juncture of thigh. It looks a little awkward, but Jester's skirts are always so full she's sure no one would notice. 

Beau doesn't say anything, just listens, feels, the way Jester's breath hitches when she pushes the fabric out of the way. 

“Wish I could see you.” She runs her fingers over her lips, finding her clit and rubbing against it in circles. 

“You can see me right now-” It's breather than usual, and Beau takes pride in that.

“See how wet you're getting.” She wishes for a lot of things. Wishes she could slowly peal Jester out of all of her layers, wishes she could kiss every inch of her body, wishes she could eat her out- drag her tongue over her pussy until Jester digs her fingers into Beau's hair and begs her to keep going, going, going- 

But for now, she's perfectly fine to feel her, warm and solid against her chest. 

“Beau-” It's slow exhale, and Beau shes her gently, nipping at her ear for just a second. 

“Un-” She traces the letters along her folds and Jester squirms even harder, “Sus-” Another muffled 'Beau' this time against Jester's hand, “Pi-” Her legs go straight, and her other hand, the one holding the lead grabs onto Beau's through her dress- or tries to at least. “Cious.” 

“You're so mean-” 

“But you like it?” 

“Yeah-Mm-Mmhm-” Beau's free hand wraps around Jester's waist, and Jester takes an opportunity to grab it. And now they're holding the lead together. 

“Lean back a little-” And Jester does, so quickly she almost drags the edge of her horn along Beau's forehead. Almost. Beau presses one finger into her and her pussy clenches almost immediately. “You're so sensitive.” 

“Sorry-” She whispers, face very dark blue- 

“I love it. I love that about you.” I love you- but that might be a little intense. “Don't apologize.” As if the situation isn't already intense enough. “Can you take more?” 

Jester nods, and Beau adds a finger, gives Jester the grace period of adjustment before she starts pumping them in and out of her. She can feel how wet they both are, and she doesn't even mind the blue balls she's about to give herself. 

She can't really add more fingers with out completely annihilating her wrist because of the position but she's done more with less. Jester's hand squeezes on Beau's and Jester bites her lip so hard Beau's sure it's about to start bleeding, so maybe she doesn't need to add anything else. 

She spreads her fingers and Jester whines, and God Beau could drown in that sound. 

“You're doing so good, Jester.” 

“Mm-” 

“So good.” She repeats and spreads her fingers again. 

“I'm going to-” It cuts off with a high pitched whine and Beau can feel Jester roll her hips forward, so she pumps her fingers in and out again, as hard as she can in the position. With out warning, Jester's free hand tries to grab at Beau through her skirts again, and Beau can feel her clenching, shuddering, chest raising and falling-

Beau kisses the back of her neck again and Jester whines. The fingers in her skim out, so wet, and play with her clit for as long as she can stand it before she starts whining too loudly, and then Beau drags her hand out from under her skirts. 

“Good?” 

“You're so mean.” She whispers, and gasps when Beau stick her wet fingers into her mouth. 

She even tastes good. 

“But, good?” She asks again after and Jester nods. 

“When we camp let me- You'll let me yeah? Return the favor?” 

Oh shit- 

“Yeah-” And now it's Beau's turn to blush all the way up to her ears. “That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
